1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of soft projectile launching toys. More specifically the present invention comprises a soft projectile blow gun with a breech loading mechanism for loading soft projectiles in the blow gun, and a muzzle brake for preventing accidental inhalation of the soft projectile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectile launchers have long been known as novelty items. These launchers typically fire potatoes, vegetable slices, marshmallows, tennis balls, and the like. Some are spring loaded, while others use a charge of air. They typically fire a small projectile which can be used in “mock combat” games without actually injuring the target. These devices have also found application other than as novelty items. Some have been used to fire marking projectiles in the veterinary and timber industries. Others have been used as pill injectors for treating horses and cows. Thus, although such projectile launchers are most often viewed as novelty items, their applications may be much broader.
Many individuals enjoy using lung-powered projectile launchers, weapons commonly referred to as “blow guns,” when engaging in mock combat. Blow guns are usually very simple weapons. When using a blow gun, the user blows in a mouthpiece or blow tube which is fluidly connected with a conduit. The projectile is pushed through the conduit and out the end by the charge of air generated by the user. The user can control the distance of the projectile based on how hard the user blows.
The accidental inhalation of projectiles from blow guns is a growing concern in the industry. There are two ways that the projectile can be inhaled. Sometimes a user will take a deep breath to create a large pressure charge. If the user's mouth is too close to the mouthpiece when the user takes the deep breath, the user may inadvertently suck the projectile out of the gun through the blow tube or mouth piece. It is also common, particularly for children, to inadvertently inhale the projectile out the muzzle end of the barrel. In the current legal climate, many toy manufactures have stopped making and selling blow guns because of these choking hazards. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a soft projectile blow gun with safety features that mitigate these risks.